The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for judging the psychosomatic condition of the driver in a motor vehicle and more particularly to a method and apparatus for judging whether the driver is capable of steering or not by checking both the driver's mental and physical response characteristics prior to starting of the engine in a motor vehicle by the driver.
When driving a vehicle such as a motor vehicle or the like, it is required that the driver be in stable and healthy condition both mentally and physically. There are many different factors which might cause reduction of driving ability. One of the most important factors involves drinking. Still another factor involves the driver's reduced physical health from overwork or sickness. Where driving ability has been deteriorated by means of the foregoing various factors, steering operations in a motor vehicle are extremely dangerous. It has been well recognized that many unfortunate traffic accidents are caused by these various factors.
Since conventional vehicles do not include an apparatus for judging psychosomatic condition, steering operations in a motor vehicle have actually been undertaken by many drivers who have abnormal conditions. Heretofore, some check systems for the psychosomatic condition have been proposed theoretically and experimentally. These prior techniques have not, however, been intended for practical in use because such prior systems contemplate very complicated check procedures on the driver and adoption of those prior techniques involve comparatively high manufacturing costs.